Maximum Ride: Go With The Flow!
by xXThexTaintedxAngelXx
Summary: Max and the flock are back in this exciting fanfiction, and like always, there's a brand new threat after Max and Co. Aside from that, the flock's been slated for extermination... AGAIN! Max will have to work twice as hard to protect her flock this time.


**Me:** Hey, Everyone! So, I decided to start writing a Max Ride FF because, let's face it, I'm OBSESSED with the series.

**Nudge:** Me too, me too! I love when-

**Me:** O.O *covers Nudge's mouth* Hehe Now, now. We don't want to spoil anything for anyone who hasn't yet read the series.

**Nudge:** Oh yeah… ^^ Oopsy.

**Me:** Are you forgetting something?

**Nudge:** Huh? Oh yeah! DISCLAIMER! Ricki James does NOT own any of the characters in this FanFic except for any personal characters she creates and adds to this Fic, nor does she own the title, Maximum Ride.

**The Flock:** Enjoy!

"They need to be exterminated, Jeb! The program is dead. Even the Erasers have been retired. Your son, Jeb."

The man with the glasses flinched at the mention of his deceased seven-year old son. "Ari…," he whispered sadly as his mind flashed back to almost a year ago when his son had met his expiration date. "Exactly!" the scientist exclaimed. "Even your son was retired."

Jeb's fists clenched and he looked angrily at the young man in the white lab coat. "I will _not_ get rid of those kids. I raised them like they were my own children. One of them _is_ my child dammit! Max still has her mission to finish. Do you know how much time and effort they've put into helping Max fulfill her destiny? What about all of the money that was put into this experiment? Where will all of that go?"

However, the white-coat seemed oblivious to Jeb's absolute rage. "Don't you see what's happening, old man? You've let this whole thing go straight to your head. This has just been one big waste of time. For crying out loud, those five were slated for extermination twice! Not once, twice, Jeb, and both times they managed to escape, and whose fault is that? It's yours, Jeb. This needs to end. It's over. It's all over."

Jeb scowled at the young white-coat. After all he and the flock, not excluding Ari, had gone through, it was going to end like this? Max's mission… She'd have to give it up after she'd come so very far. After she finally accepted what she was destined to do and agreed to do it, that determination would have to come to an end. Dylan who'd just joined the flock only months ago would have to leave so soon. It certainly didn't seem fair _at all_. But then again, when had life ever been fair for the flock?

"You're making a tremendous mistake. Please, just give it some time. For my sake. For the flock's sake." Jeb knew he sounded desperate and a little selfish, but he couldn't help it. Max and the others meant so much to him even if they blamed him for every single thing that had ever happened to them. They didn't deserve this kind of end.

After what seemed like the longest five minutes of Jeb's rather dramatic life, the white-coat sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Sorry, Jeb, but I'm afraid that the only person capable of making that decision is the Director," he said with the faintest grin. Jeb gaped at the man.

"Then how can you stand here and argue that the flock is slated for termination when the director would never…" Jeb paused due to the devious smirk on the white-coat's pale white face.

"What's going on?" Jeb demanded, and the white-coat's grin grew to an even more devious one that was tinted with knowing. "Didn't anyone tell you? There's a new Director. The old Director just wasn't cutting it anymore, and we all thought it was time for a change."

Jeb couldn't believe what he was hearing! The Director had been replaced? With who?

"Who's the new Director? I demand you tell me this instant!" Jeb yelled and his angered strained voice seemed to reverberate through the room. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that's classified information that only _certain people_ are permitted to know," the white-coat said with an amused grin. "_Dammit_!" Jeb punched the nearest object, an act that was instantly regretted due to his now bloodied knuckles.

"I demand to speak with the new director right away," Jeb said in a somewhat calmer tone but with maximum determination.

"Jeb, I think you should leave. It would be best for everyone including yourself," the blonde white-coat said sternly, but this only outraged Jeb even more. "This is absolutely downright _ridiculous_!"

"Jeb, either you leave quietly and without struggle or I'll have security escort you out." Jeb growled in response and began to back away. "By no means what-so-ever is this over," Jeb warned. The white-coat boy just chuckled and shook his head at the foolish man. "That's what you think."

Jeb stormed out of the facility that he'd belonged to for so many years. There'd been so many experiments he had headed, so many things he had discovered. Now it was all coming to an end and he didn't even have the slightest clue as to who was behind all of this or why the Director had been replaced so quickly. He felt betrayed by the facility he'd dedicated so much of his life to.

A massive tidal wave of guilt hit him hard in the gut and he realized that the way he felt now was something similar to what the flock had felt when he had left them to fend for themselves so he could continue with the experiment.

Today had been an incredibly horrible day, and matters would only worsen when he confronted the flock and told them the news.

Jeb sighed and opened the door to a black sports car. "I'm sorry, Max," he whispered into the wind before starting the car and driving towards whatever fate lied ahead for him and the others.

**Me: **So, whadya think?

**Nudge: **OMG I love it so far ^^

**Me: **Aww Thanks, Nudge! That means a lot.

**Nudge:** Hey, I just had an idea!

**Me:** What?

**Nudge:** Anyone who likes what they just read or has some ideas should **review** this chapter of **Maximum Ride: Go With the Flow!**

**Me: **That's an awesome idea, Nudge! I should probably get working on the second chapter now!

**The flock: **See ya soon!


End file.
